


At Risk

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave confronts Alex about her tendency to look like Erin,</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Risk

He had never expected anything like this would happen to him in a million years. And yet, here he was, kissing Alex Blake with all the white hot passion that only rage could induce. She had further lightened her hair, cutting it to shoulder length, and he had snapped at her to quit trying to look like Erin, that it wouldn't give her any points to having a better relationship.

She, to his surprise, had stood toe to toe with him, clinically explaining her guilt that was manifesting itself in this manner. When he had called her out on her bullshit, she had reached up to slap him across the face, and his control snapped. Gripping her wrist fearfully tight, he dragged her flush against him, crushing his lips against hers. She had whimpered a little in protest at first before giving herself over to him.

It was then that he broke the kiss and shoved her away from him, staring at her coldly. "You will never replace Erin in anyone's heart," Dave said a bit roughly, unable to stop staring at the way her breasts rose and fell rapidly beneath her blouse.

"Did I ever say that I wanted to? For God's sake, I know that we weren't the best of friends when she died, but we were going to start over, we were going to make a go of friendship once more. And then that bastard kills her. It's not fair, and I'm not trying to be her. I'm trying to honor her life." Quick tears caused her eyes to shine and she shook her head rapidly, as if trying to will them away. "Dammit, I miss her, too. More than I ever thought I would."

She sighed and turned away from him, hugging herself tightly. There was a strange ache in his heart, and he closed the distance between them, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. A part of him wanted to tell her the truth, but that would endanger her. Even though they were no longer together, even though blossoming love had wilted under the heat of hate that John Curtis had shown her, he would never do anything that might hurt her.

"I miss her, too. I miss her laugh."

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Yeah. It was full and throaty, and never what I expected from her." The outburst of anger had faded into a dull, aching, throb of pain and he guided her over to his sofa, tugging her down. "And she had a wicked, fast, mind. Always ten steps ahead of me. God, I would give anything to kiss her once more."

"I would, too," Alex whispered, and his spine stiffened as he looked at her. "It was the height of the Amerithrax case, our blood was up, and one night, after all of you had gone to the bar, we stayed behind to look at the data once more. She told me about how Alan was being his typical bastard self, and then she had started to cry a little. I didn't think, I just leaned in a kissed her. I expected to get a slap in return, but then she was kissing me back, pushing me against the table…"

"Did you…"

"I won't say. Think what you like, but I won't put that memory at risk of being sullied by any outside thoughts." She gave him a sad smile and he nodded before opening his arms to her. He wasn't surprised that she fell against him, letting herself cry as he rubbed her back. A soft cough came from the direction of his door and he looked up into Erin's grey-green-blue eyes. A tender smile curved her lips up as she nodded and he nodded in return before watching her stride off in the direction of Penelope's office.

He knew well enough to let her come home to them in her own way, and so decided to hold Alex close, to let her cry out her frustration. "May I, that is, would…"

"Yes," she hesitantly replied before tilting her head up and kissing him gently. This kiss was much sweeter than their first and he smiled at the feel of her lips. She had a hungrier mouth than Erin did, larger and more lush. For a moment, he felt like she would eat him alive, and he relished feeling so desired, so wanted. Without meaning to, he pushed her back on the sofa, covering her with his weight.

Alex's hands curled in the lapels of his jacket, encouraging him on, and he shifted between her legs as one slipped off the couch and then wrapped around him, encouraging him to come in closer contact with her. He had never thought that he would be at risk of having an affair with another man's wife, and yet, here they were, making out like teenagers on his sofa. "Is James..?"  
"Not in the picture right now. Kiss me again," she demanded, knotting her fingers in his hair and kissing him fiercely. He groaned a little, and that let her slip her tongue into his mouth, their tongues dueling as the kiss continued. He had to try and get the upper hand once more and so he ran one hand up her side to cup one modest breast, thumbing the nipple to stiff attention.

Alex nipped at his lower lip, her foot rubbing up and down his leg and he knew that they were fast coming to the point of no return. And then, he heard a throat clearing behind them, and he groaned deeply as he tore his mouth away from Alex's. "We're meeting in the conference room. Now." Hotch did not sound pleased and Alex rolled her eyes before gently pushing Dave away.

"We'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail," she said a bit breathlessly as she sat up, smoothing her blouse as she smiled at Dave. Their boss left and she winked at him. "We're going to pick this up later."

"Yes, Alex," he replied, all the while wondering how she would react to Erin's return from the dead.


End file.
